On the line
by Sekhmet49
Summary: Mutants... the next stage in human evolution... And guess what ? Wizards are human too, and some from an extraordinary background will be even more exceptionnal... Harry Potter AU crossover with X-Men first Class
1. Prologue

This is a crossover between Harry Potter and X-Men First Class.

To explain my timeline : Hadrian was born in 1945, just at the end of the war, and I assume he's going to meet all the first class X-Men in the 60s, while he's 17, so that he's an adult in the wizarding world.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter and X-Men First Class belong to their respective owners.

**Here is the first corrected chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>ON THE LINE …<strong>_

**Prologue : **

It was in 1945, just a few months from the end of the second biggest war in history, World War II, though another secret war was lurking in the shadows, in a certain secret community. Despite all the horrible deaths, both in number and brutality, that this war generated, life went on.

As it were, The Potters, in their hidden family manor in an unplotable location in England, were about to welcome one more member. And what an important event it was to be, not only because of the tensed situation in the world, but also because Charles and Dorea Potter were awaiting their first child, and thus heir to the Most Ancient and Powerful House of Potter. They were anxiously waiting for the moment when the Family Magics would recognize the little baby and estimate his potential. You see, the Potters were not what a lot of people would call normal. They were wizards. In fact, very rich and powerful wizards.

After a suspiciously short time following the beginning of the contractions, a baby's cry was heard. Both the parents and the nurse were surprised by the short time for the birth process, but they didn't complain, after all it was better than the contrary, right ?

Afterwards, they went to look on the family tapestry what the magical Family Tree had added. It was their second surprise of the night, although certainly not a good one. Hadrian was indeed recorded as the first scion of the House of Potter, however this one shock was far more upsetting in the Potters' world.

On the 31st of July in the year 1945, Hadrian Rowan Potter was born a squib... yet so much more...


	2. Chapter 1

This is a crossover between Harry Potter and X-Men First Class.

To explain my timeline : Hadrian was born in 1945, just at the end of the war, and I assume he's gonna meet all the first class X-Men in the 60s, while he's 17, so that he's an adult in the wizarding world.

This will be a Charles/Erik & Hadrian/Raven, though without explicit contents.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter and X-Men First Class belong to their respective owners.

_'Thoughts'_

**Here is the corrected version of the first chapter. I changed a bit Hadrian's abilities, mainly about his eyes, and added a new part. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>ON THE LINE …<strong>_

**Chapter 1:**

_**15 years later ...**_

Obviously, Hadrian was now 15 years old. After the bad surprise of the Potter line producing a squib, several disruptions had happened, certainly not improving his place in the wizarding world. As it were, once baby Hadrian decided to open his eyes and scream for the first time, he scared the nurse half to death. Indeed, little Hadrian possessed the slit eyes of a snake and a forked tongue, which complicated the process when it was time for him to learn how to talk, as for wizarding traits he was conversing in Parseltongue, but by necessity he learned to talk "normally" (especially since a certain dark lord was ascending, rumored to be the heir of Salazar Slytherin) and was therefore forbidden from even whispering the snake tongue when public was present.

Along the years, the household discovered other peculiarities in this young boy, sometimes creating havoc, laughs or scares. Hadrian possessed the ability to adapt his skin's color, which looked more like scales than skin, consciously or unconsciously with high rampant emotions; a set of fangs grew, he was able to smell emotions with his tongue and to have what muggles would call heat vision.

Everybody knows puberty is a time of change, and Hadrian didn't escape from this rule. In a relatively short amount of time, he developed inhuman strength (almost _constrictive_), venom sacks associated with his fangs, two sets of eyelids, and two more abilities that would later make him extremely powerful : the ability to bend the shadows to his will (to cloak himself, travel faster, hide, etc...) and telepathy.

Among these additions, one may forget about the double set of eyelids. However, in the wizarding world, when you associate snake-like appearance and suspiciously dangerous eyes, you obtain a _Basilisk_, the King of the serpents, who can kill with a single gaze. Apparently, Hadrian was not so far from his heritage.

Fortunately, Hadrian did not have the exact same abilities as the mystical beast. His eyes were special but he did not have the ability to kill in one glance. Actually, his eyes were the conductors to his telepathic ability, which he developed further once he had mastered his shadows. At first impression one would deem him all powerful; however, he couldn't use his telepathy based on shadows on a person without having seen said person beforehand. That's why Hadrian was not constantly plagued by a headache because of the huge quantity of minds surrounding him. As long as he never looked at the eyes of these people, he didn't have an access to their minds.

Once he got an eye contact though, the possibilities were definitely numerous. It allowed him to navigate in their minds, to discover their secrets, to manipulate them, to place compulsions, convictions, to hypnotize, etc... While without eye contact he was able to get in contact with a known mind and explore it, unnoticed like a moving patch of shadows.

Of course, amongst this set of attributes, Hadrian's parents were not aware of everything, certainly not the most dangerous aspects of his...difference, like his peculiar eyes, his control of the shadows (they thought he was using his strange body to hide in unattainable places), and most surely not his telepathy, although about the latter, he hadn't planned to not tell them, but well, hearing their thoughts towards him was not exactly pleasant. You see, his mother was born a Black, and while her family was living by the motto _"Always pure_", she was still a mother and thus wanted to protect her child. Honestly, she cared for her son, however she feared him too, like every person who doesn't understand. Which is why she feared the reaction of the outside world even more, filled by these people who didn't feel any affection towards Hadrian.

Consequently, the relations between Hadrian and his parents were tense, he wasn't abused or even mistreated, far from it in fact, but their relationship lacked affection. The Potters had an honor to respect, a family code to follow despite who or what their son might be, however these actions out of duty never replaced a hug, a kiss, a story before sleep, though he at least got stability and a complete absence of scorn.

All of this explains why Hadrian developed a slightly cold, controlled personality associated to a bookworm, because at the time, he thought that if he couldn't do magic, then he would know everything about it. Later, he focused primly on the mind arts (quite undeveloped for wizards in his opinion), anything related to snakes, languages and potions, the only magical subject he could practice. By the present time, he had read almost every book in the Family Library. Adding to this huge amount of knowledge, his parents had set to prepare him for the muggle world, so he received a complete double education, which would later prove to be extremely useful.

Nevertheless, while increasing his knowledge, he discovered a group of processes applied to magic, that in his child state of mind he decided to try, just to be sure the tapestry was not wrong, you know... By doing so, he got access to and more and more control over his strange abilities. Being the smart child that he was, he sought to hide his real progress, at first to surprise his parents, and then just to hide, because he realized early he was different from the others of his world, and as he was convinced he was alone in this condition, hiding was the obvious solution against exploitation or discrimination.

However, the Potter family was living another day of change, the birth of another son, James Harrison Potter, a full wizard. 1960 marked the return of the House in the spotlight, with an heir, a _normal magical heir. _His arrival had been of course announced for months. Hadrian could clearly remember the day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback:<strong>_

As usual, two minutes before seven in the morning and the arrival of his house-elf to awake him, he woke up. It had been this way for almost as long as he could recall. As soon as he began to take care of himself, he established a routine for all of his days. Being almost constantly alone, the only way for him to not be bored out of his mind was to be extremely busy.

As it was, Every morning he'd wake up at seven. Then he would indulge in a very hot shower, as because of one of the drawbacks of being a snake-like human, he was cold blooded. Then he would choose his clothes for the day – comfortable enough for his work but elegant enough, he was a Potter after all – and apply his special bracelet. One that with a special set of blood runes allowed him to hide his snake-like appearance.

Next, he'd have breakfast with his parents. Indeed, every meal was taken with all family members present except when his father was involved in a business or another. His morning was then dedicated to the training of his mind, when he was younger thanks to books on Legillimency and Occlumency the Potter Library had to offer, and nowadays by using different exercises he designed himself.

During the afternoon, Hadrian would work on his potions in his private lab – never let it be said his parents maltreated him – under the surveillance of his house-elf, to make sure no accident would happen to him. Also every day, even if that was not planned, he'd loose himself in the complex art of potions. That's why Dorea Potter had established a routine too; she would go retrieve her son from the lab just in time for tea that they would take together.

Finally, Hadrian would study muggle culture and society in the company of his mother.  
>Once, he had asked why she insisted on him being with for this type of study.<p>

She had answered: "Well, I'm ignorant of their world too. I might as well learn with you."  
>At the same time, she was thinking : '<em>It's the only way I've found to be close to you...'<em>

Telepathy was not so great, was it? Enlightening but at a price...

Nevertheless, Hadrian may have been convinced of the beginning of another usual day, but it was not to be. Indeed, as soon as he got to the dining room for their common breakfast, he sensed a different atmosphere. Tensed, excited, but positive. Looking at his parents, he was surprised. His father looked happy, and his mother, besides her perfect pureblood persona, had her fair share of giddiness in her eyes. Giddiness! Dorea Potter nee Black! How inconceivable.

Before the temptation to take a look at their minds to discover what was happening became too much, Charles Potter spoke with a evident smile although with a hint of nervousness in his tone:

"Hello Hadrian. I am sure you have noticed your mother and I express more feelings than usual this morning." He then paused, obviously waiting for him to speak. _'Strange, they don't want to hear my voice usually, still scared to hear me hissing... What is happening?...'_ Hadrian thought.

"Yes Father. I have noticed. Did you get an unusual good deal in your business?" was the too controlled answer.

The temptation to look in their minds was really strong now...

_'Please, don't react badly Hadrian...'_ was the thought he caught unintentionally.

"No Hadrian. It concerns a private matter. Our family will – and with a deep breath he added – we will welcome another member in almost 8 months. Your mother is pregnant."

A sibling...? A magical child to be the heir then... Of course, it explained their anxiousness. Someone would be here to make their name proud...

"You will have a little brother Hadrian" added his mother with a soft smile yet slightly worried eyes.

_'I hope he will not feel excluded...'_

A... little brother...? _'I'll be a big brother... A big brother!'_On his face appeared the most opened and overjoyed expression his parents had ever seen on him. With a big smile and bright childlish eyes. Bringing relief then joy to his parents.

This night the Potter family went to a gourmet restaurant, exceptionally with their son.

* * *

><p>Hadrian had made plans during the wait for his little brother.<p>

That's why, one month after the birth of his little brother, who he adored by the way, he asked his father for a meeting.

There, they agreed for Hadrian to go to high school , as a boarder, in a foreign country. They chose France, as French was one of the foreign languages Hadrian was fluent in, and the country was not too far from England. This agreement was based on several conditions placed by Charles Potter : to be back at each important family feast, and be present for his James's growth. The patriarch wanted the brothers close, because they were family, and because Hadrian was strong enough – he knew that much - to support both of them if needed, which brings the last condition : Hadrian had to learn everything about wizard politics and institutions, associated to the wealth, standing and influence of his family and how to use it. If the worst was to happen, even as a squib, he would reign over the Potter name unofficially.

Thus began Hadrian's journey.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think of this version? Please reveiw!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

Thomas Mayer is an original character created by myself, an individual on the infamous list of Erik. Any resemblance with a real person is not voluntary. My apologies if it is the case.

"_Thoughts"_

Disclaimer : Harry Potter and X-Men First Class belong to their respective owners.

**Here is the beated version of the second chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>ON THE LINE …<strong>_

**Chapter 2 : **

The Hadrian's journey towards the real world began at the end of August in the year 1960. Having spent the last trimester learning and training in everything related to politics for his family, he was quickly introduced to the most powerful allies of the Potters (goblins, an elder vampire, werewolves, and some very influential foreign magical beings). Now it was time for Hadrian and his familiars Uraeus and Umbra (a female Egyptian cobra, and an almost black peregrine falcon) to say farewell.

His father had to be absent this day for business so they already had their time together. It was the turn of his mother and little brother.

"Goodbye mother. Do try not to worry too much about my health; I'll manage."

"I know, my son, but I'm still a mother looking at her first child going away," she said with a tearful gaze. "Good luck Hadrian."

Then Dorea Potter nee Black did something she had wished she'd done so many times in the past, but never dared. In a moment of loss over her son, she wrapped her delicate arms around him and crushed him to her chest in a tight hug. Startled, Hadrian didn't return the embrace at first, but as the shock settled, he wrapped his arms around his mother with a smile. Pulling away from his mother, he turned to his baby brother, ruffling the fine layer of dark hair on his head and whispering, "Goodbye, littke tyke. Don't worry. I'm going to be back soon; I'm not abandoning you, I promise. I love you."

Moments later the portkey to take Hadrian towards Paris set off, shipping him to the beginning of his own adventure.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Almost a year later...<strong>_

Hadrian had been entered in a special school for squibs in Paris. France was certainly more open-minded towards those who didn't have enough magic than England. Not only did they have a place in society, but their schools formed some of the best Herbology and Potion Masters in the world, two disciplines which didn't require a conscious and powerful use of magic.

Hadrian had chosen a course to become a Potion Master; his objective was to obtain his mastery in three years – despite the normal five – so he could mingle in the muggle world after his eighteenth birthday (the school were teaching them the normal muggle stuff added to their special lessons). Hadrian had already fixed his mastery's subject of thesis: the creation of effective potions usable on muggles in mind diseases. Usually a potion works thanks to the person's own core of magic. The difficulty with muggles was to make them work on vital energy instead. To experiment, Hadrian had chosen a hospital in Paris that treated traumatized victims of the concentration/extermination camps.

There was only one drawback in this arrangement: Thomas Mayer, a _doctor,_ who was spending way too much time just looking at his suffering patients with a strange face. He was a German man, authorized in the hospital as he had claimed having been forced into Nazism. However, his actions spoke otherwise, not that the staff had much of a choice... Moreover, this _doctor_ had been greedily focused on Hadrian, putting him on edge, although apparently not enough.

It was the beginning of the last semester in his second year, and he was about to begin another stage in his experiment. He had just arrived to the hospital after another long discussion with his familiars (via a telepathic link) because they couldn't come with him to his work, despite a possible threat to his safety. Indeed, One day he had brought Uraeus with him as a mean to test emotions since he didn't want to enter an already fragile mind, she had sensed this _doctor_ and didn't like his feel one bit!

Once more Herr Mayer was there earlier than him, leering at him as he passed by with a strange glint in his eyes. He only had a kind of foreboding feeling before a clothe saturated with chloroform was placed on his mouth and nose: "Finally I'll be able to research on you, little freak thing..." was heard in German. And the last thing Hadrian could think before surrendering to darkness was _Never again will I have any qualm about reading the minds of others..._

For the next few days, he only awakened for short amount of times, usually because of very strong pains when the madman was taking samples from him, however he lost track of time quite early. Nevertheless, the forth time he awakened was to a gunshot, the noise from a body crumpling on the floor, and a stranger talking softly to him: "Shh... Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you... You're free from him..." before fainting once again, from relief this time.

For once Hadrian's awakening was not painful, but quite enjoyable with a soft mattress under him and the sound of someone's humming. Thankfully there was not too much light in the room so his eyes didn't suffer, now if only he could access his bag (hidden as a locket) and take some potions it would be much better, but first, to ascertain his environment. Fortunately he could feel his glamour had held, explaining scales would have been difficult. Now onto the mind of his miraculous savior. Well, he obviously had to learn more languages as he only could understand English, a bit of French and some Spanish, the others were something like Russian, Polish and others he had never heard before. He didn't know it was possible to think in so many languages!

Finally he decided the best way to categorize the stranger was probably to talk to him in order to force him to think in a language he understands. So he fluttered his eyes open, immediately the man came over.

"Hello there. All right?" Funny, the guy was looking awkward, as if he never had to take care of anyone. He was quite tall, light brown hair, sportive body, obviously from the east of Europe, approximately 25 years old, however the most preeminent features were his eyes, grey-blue eyes with so much pain and rage in them that Hadrian could almost feel the emotions himself. Moreover he was moving with caution, never his back to him, but always trying to show he was unharmed. It was obvious to Hadrian, after having met so many victims of the camps along his work, that this man had probably been tracked at some point too, most likely because of the strange power residing inside him, which, once he managed to inconspicuously use his tongue, tasted a bit like metal...

A man, once a victim, turned a hunter.

Hadrian tried to talk but ended coughing instead, his throat was so raw. The man gave him a sit of water. He really had to know his name, couldn't keep calling him _"the man"_ all the time, could he!

He asked, "What's your name?" then heard _An English boy?_

"Erik Lensheer. You?" the man answered.

"Hadrian Potter. Thank you for...rescuing me." Now it was his turn to be inelegant, (seriously, what do you say to a stranger who rescued you by killing the other guy?) and the man, Erik, was certainly not looking much better! _I wonder why he was in that monster's clutches..._

"Because I'm kind of a freak" Both of them widened their eyes though not for the same reasons. Hadrian, in his fatigue, slipped and replied mentally to a question he was not even supposed to hear, and Erik because he was shocked.

"Well... sorry about that, euh... what do we do now? Forget we ever meet each other or tell everything there is to know about us?" Well, Hadrian considered the direct approach to be probably better in this case.

"You can hear my thoughts?" Erik excalimed.

"Hm...yes, and you can do something with metal – he concentrated – bend metal to your will by electromagnetic fields?"

Erik's face was priceless! He was a portray of shock, awe, fear, curiosity and suspicion.

Erik was astonished. He was not alone! Someone else was extraordinary, like him! When he found this boy shacked to a wall and bleeding on the ground in Mayer's hide out, he didn't hesitate, no one had to live through what he did. Nonetheless, afterward he didn't really know what to do with him, so he took him to his own hidden base. He wanted to know more about this boy, and admittedly, he was tired of always running, establishing himself for a while sounded appealing...

Thus, he proposed almost timidly: "We could get to know each other...? You will have to wait a bit to heal anyway. You're in no condition to get out." he hastily added, seeing an amused glint appear in the eyes of this boy, Hadrian.

Hadrian for his part was extremely excited to meet someone like him, who didn't belong in any of the other two sides. He didn't know why, but he felt he could trust this man. So he began to count his tale.

"Well, my full name is Hadrian Rowan Potter, I was born in 1945 in England..."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think of this?<strong>

**It was told to me that the dialogue between Hadrian and Erik was out of charcter for both of them. I didn't change that because they are in shock. They are both convinced to be the sole member of their kind. They have a right to be less eloquent than usual, no? ;-)**


	4. Chapter 3

Thomas Mayer is an original character created by myself, an individual on the infamous list of Erik. Any resemblance with a real person is not voluntary. My apologies if it is the case.

"_Telepathy_"

Disclaimer : Harry Potter and X-Men First Class belong to their respective owners.

Here's the new version of this chapter, much more detailed than the pevious one! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>ON THE LINE …<strong>_

**Chapter 3 : **

Hadrian and Erik spent the entire night talking about their lives. Hadrian even explained the wizarding world without concerning himself with the Statute of the Secrecy. He wouldn't be bothered, the ministry in their immense ego driven stupidity, didn't follow squibs.

Thanks to his explanations about magic, Hadrian could make and take his potions, rendering Erik obviously green with envy by their efficiency! However, even if Hadrian didn't need to stay with Erik any longer, they decided to meet regularly.

At first, things were definitely awkward between them. Strangely kidnapping and murder did not make good foundations for any kind of a relationship. Especially since both of them were not exactly social butterflies.

That's why, their first meeting after Hadrian's rescue was spent in silence; neither knew how to begin a normal conversation. Particularly, since Hadrian was aware of Erik's past, he couldn't really question him about his abilities, for fear of alienating him. In the end, surprisingly, Erik was the one to make the first step.

"How did you discover your abilities?" He asked in a rush, while trying, almost successfully, to keep his nonchalant attitude.

"Oh, I had some of them since my birth, but most of them developed or appeared with puberty." Hadrian answered surprised.

"So... You didn't discovered your talent due to a traumatic event then?" Erik murmured.

"No. Did you?" Hadrian questioned, even if he already knew the answer.

"Yes," was the abrupt end to their first conversation.

Every other day they would meet to talk about everything and nothing. They had the opportunity to discover the depth of their mutation, as it became known as. Indeed, Hadrian, thanks to his work, came in contact with a thesis written by a certain Professor Charles Xavier, the first to ever write about this phenomenon.

They even made a deal. Of course, that conversation did not go easily with individuals such as them...

Erik had just asked if Hadrian would be amenable to help him about telepathy, which prompted Hadrian to make a deal.

"I propose you a deal Erik. I will teach you how to feel when telepathy is used on you and how to organize your mind, in exchange you will let me copy your knowledge of foreign languages."

"My knowledge? What makes you think I'll let you pick something from my brain without a word?" Erik replied incensed.

"What makes you think I need your permission?" was the quick somewhat annoyed come back.

Well, Erik certainly had no answer to that. Once again, he was not in control of the situation. For the first time he realized that Hadrian, despite his previous need of a rescue, was perfectly able to take him down if he wished it.

"Why do you not take whatever you want forcefully? I would probably not feel it, so why bother with this deal?" He demanded disdainfully.

"Because I'd like for us to get to know each other better. You are the only one I know with this difference, and I'd like to create links with someone who can understand my situation." Hadrian softly answered.

Nevertheless, even if Erik was less opposed to the idea than before, he was still not comfortable having someone in his head. "You'll have to be in my mind several times to teach me, no?"

"Indeed." After a pause, he continued, "Maybe you have not realized it yet, but I've already been in you mind." Seeing his companion's closed up face, he hurried, "When I awoke after your rescue, I didn't know who you were or what your intentions toward me were, I had to know. If I had taken these measures, Thomas Mayer would have never been able to kidnap me. Anyway, I'm babbling, but the gist of it is that I've already been in your mind, far enough that I know about all the major events of your life. My point is that, as I won't look deeper, I will not discover anything new."

Taking a deep breath, he added with a defeated air, "It didn't help at all, did it?"

"Actually, it did." Erik answered.

"Really?" was the suspicious response.

"Yes. Now, I know you babble when you're nervous." Erik replied with a smirk on his face which grew seeing his companion's reddening face. Just like that they made their deal.

It was the occasion for both of them to create their little family, even if one of them would never admit it for himself, let alone aloud. Indeed, Erik could spend time with someone without illusions or judgment about him, and Hadrian could talk about their mutations or expose any improvements made in his thesis to someone really interested in his work because it was his own, not because of its interest in the public domain.

Hadrian had wanted to aid Erik in his crusade to destroy his tormentors but the metal bender refused, stating it was his history and he didn't want to inject Hadrian in any of his illegal private affairs.

Their relationship evolved on this vein for a time, they became friends, best friends, but still more, as would be acknowledged later on, although a bit late.

It was on the last day of Hadrian's second year of Potion mastery, and his project had been approved for the final phase of testing towards the mastery. He was giddy with joy, he couldn't wait to announce it to Erik!

Gone to the hidden base, he found him punching a bag of sand with a very good dose of rage but mostly frustration. Spying on his surface thoughts revealed he was angry at himself for getting attached to him.

"Oh..." Hadrian felt rather sad suddenly, the joy from before forgotten... consequently not further exploring his friend's thoughts.

Erik then realized he was not alone in the room anymore, and seeing Hadrian's face, he must have heard his thoughts. "I'm sorry Hadrian... I don't want to... but... I can't help but feel hindered to know someone can be used against me. I... I... couldn't bear...the thought that you would be hurt... because of me..." He added self-consciously.

They stayed like that, standing awkwardly face to face for some time.

"You want to leave, don't you?..." The look at Erik's face was enough to confirm his suspicions. Erik knew then he had passed the stage of getting attached a long time ago, he couldn't bear to see the look of sadness etched on Hadrian's face, especially knowing he was the cause of it. However, he also knew he didn't regret these feelings, a premiere.

"Could we..have just a last day together?" asked Hadrian hesitantly.

A moment of silence "Of course little brother" was the response in German.

The smile that adorned Hadrian's face was worth the courage Erik needed to actually pronounce this sentence aloud.

"Thanks... big brother!"

They did spend a wonderful day together, just enjoying themselves, even if Hadrian was the only one to appreciate the significance of their last day together. Indeed, upon reflexion, he had decided it would be safer for Erik to _forget_ their encounter and closeness, not completely, of course not, he didn't want to lose his _big brother_ totally, as he had come to consider the older man, but to seal it off until they could meet again, only leaving some snippets about his name, his general appearance, or an idea of the feelings involved. Now the remaining question was to know whether he wanted Erik to know about his project or not... speaking of which, he might have had still a choice if he had paid attention to the expressions on his face. He must have appeared quite anxious for Erik had apparently stopped talking a while ago and was searching his face for clues...

"Is there something more than my departure?"

"Well, maybe..." Hadrian answered hesitantly.

"Are you saying or asking?" Erik replied with a grin, making Hadrian laugh.

Then, upon reflexion, he realized someone like Erik wouldn't accept being manipulated, so he explained his intentions, and asked for Erik's input to know what measures to take telepathically wise.

"I'll tell you at the end of the day, all right? I suppose you'll do something to my mind anyway, won't you?"

Hadrian sheepishly replied : "Hm... Yes...? You know me too well! At least to stop any other telepath from picking up information." he added thoughtfully.

Which is why, a short hour after sundown they were facing each other, waiting for the inevitable moment. However, they couldn't keep postponing it, so Erik began, by projecting his thoughts as it seemed a more appropriate way of communication for this difficult and emotional conversation.

"_Well... upon reflection, I think the best would be for me to remember you only at your sight and otherwise completely forget our interactions until we meet again – _seeing Hadrian's expression, he hurried to explain – _I know it may seem harsh but with this solution no one would be able to exploit our relationship as long as we are not in contact anymore."_

After some musing on Hadrian's part, he gave his agreement although obviously struggling with the very idea of making the one he considers his big brother forget.

"_Very well. I'm not... happy about it, but I can see your arguments, and I understand your reasoning."_

Trying to calm himself, he pursued :

"_However, I insist that you keep the skills I taught you, in case you come in contact with another telepath before our reunion. We will see each other again... right?"_

"_Of course Hadrian! I do not want to totally forget you, you know. But it will be safer this way... By the way I agree to keep my little ability to spot a telepathic intrusion, one can never have to many aces up his sleeve."_

Knowing he wouldn't be able to make it if he delayed any longer, Hadrian took a deep breath to steel himself, and after a last hug, set to work in order to hide the real memories of their special encounter while replacing them by fabricated ones on the forefront of Erik's mind.

So it was during the night of a banal day of June in Paris that Hadrian erased all conscious remembrance of their relationship. It had been the most excruciating exercise of self-control he had ever made, to lock up his emotions enough as to not be disturbed by them. He was certain a breakdown was in order as soon as he was alone.

He left in the early morning, Erik sleeping on the couch, as he didn't have an explanation for his presence anymore, and didn't that hurt more than anything.

"_Good luck Brother..."_


	5. Chapter 4

"_Telepathy_"  
><strong>"Parseltongue"<strong>

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and X-Men First Class belong to their respective owners.

And two chapters in one go! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>ON THE LINE:<strong>_

**Chapter 4:**

The next two years Erik and Hadrian spent apart, and very differently.

Erik travelled again leaving a trail of bodies and illegal dealings in his wake in his quest to track down Schmidt's associates. Sometimes, when he was not running from one point of the globe to the other, he couldn't help but feel strange emotions. He felt like someone was missing from his life, which was preposterous as he had never been close to anyone since his parents, and yet he had the most ridiculous urges and behaviors in these periods. For example, he had an inexplicable attraction toward snakes, despite the lack of snakes in Poland or in Germany. It was like he was waiting for something to happen, or if he was honest with himself, for someone to come. Completely absurd, he didn't need anyone; feelings other than anger and rage were weaknesses! And why did it feel like he was lying to himself?

For his part, Hadrian took some time to recover from what he had to do to protect both Erik and himself. It needed the constant presence and comfort from his familiars to make him talk during the week afterwards. And with time, seeing his little brother, his family, living in his childhood house once again, all of this helped him to pull through. And after all, it was only temporary, because even if he didn't tell Erik as there was no point since he wouldn't remember anyway, once his mastery was achieved and his notoriety developing he was set on traveling in search for his _big brother_, there was no way in hell he would let him disappear from his life any longer than necessary. Erik was the only person he had ever been completely comfortable with; the sole one who could really understand him. He missed both the man and the freedom he had with him.

As it was, Hadrian did manage to obtain his mastery in the schedule he had fixed himself, three years instead of the minimum five. Upon this event, he experienced what would always stay in his mind as the most beautiful day with his family.

In fact, he had sent a letter as soon as the Potion Masters' Guild gave its verdict to inform his family of his results. Having finished his course, evacuating his room at school took longer than expected due to the required salutations to his fellow students. That's why once his portkey dropped him on their doorstep with absolutely no one to great him he was disappointed. A little depression was even kicking in at the idea that his parents had forgotten about him.

Fortunately, his misconceptions ended rather abruptly as soon as he entered the living room, with a chorus of "Congratulations", "Bravo" and "well done" shouted by the entire household! He was completely gobsmacked, a real party had been set for him; for HIM! Everybody was smiling, some even looking at him with admiration. But the best part was about to happen. Indeed, his father was approaching with some sort of spark in his eyes that had never been there before. He reached for him to put his hands on Hadrian's shoulders, looked at him a long moment before uttering a wonderful capital sentence:

"I'm proud of you, son."

All right, scratch the happy bubble. It was more a real tornado of pure unaltered happiness making fireworks in his chest. However, he was not yet free from surprises.

Approximately two hours after the beginning of this little private party, Charles Potter asked to meet his son in the study. Upon his arrival Hadrian was immediately lead to a seat close to his father. There were different seats around a low table in massive wood, which was currently occupied by a stunning box completely carved with runes and symbols, one of them seen more often, which he was certain to have seen before; it looked like a family coat of arms.

"This, Hadrian, is what I'd have planned to give you when you achieved your mastery that I never doubted you would pass. I've thought long and hard on this decision, and I'm more certain now than ever it is the right choice."

Hadrian was perplexed. What could possibly need such a long reflection from the head of the family? The fact that Hadrian recognized his stance as one of a Lord and not of a father confused him further.

"As you must know, squibs have never been in position of power within our society, and certainly not within our government. No squib has ever placed foot in the Wizenmagot Chamber. However, I know you are more than someone without magic, and I am not even talking about your… mutation (Hadrian had sent Charles Xaviers's thesis to his father for information). You know our ways, our standing, and our laws by heart; you are intelligent, brave and have enough cunning to put any Slytherin to shame, not that they would ever admit it.

Therefore, I decided to give you a position of power that you could use in case my demise came early. I know you will be able to guide your little brother toward his real place in our world, but I am afraid being his elder sibling would not be enough for a certain faction in our politics; pureblood fanatics would never give importance to words of a squib – even if you ARE a pureblood.

That's why I settled on giving you an official and uncontestable position: Lord of the Peverell House" Charlus then waited a moment with a smug air, faced to his open-mouthed son.

Once his son had regained his composure, he continued, "You are aware the Peverell family is widely known thanks to the Tale of the Three Brothers, but very few people actually know that the Potters are descendant from one of them, and that we are those with the right to the Lordship. Consequently, the Peverell's seat in the Wizenmagot has been inactive for centuries and they will not be informed of the appearance of a new Lord. Only Gringotts will be aware, as you'll go there to pass your trials and deal with your affairs; they will keep everything secret even to me once you have taken your title.

There are only two conditions to this position, one you have already agreed to: I want our names to stay in a close pact and for you to be a mentor for James in his way to become Lord Potter."

Hadrian definitely needed time to completely process everything his father told him. However, certain questions were already at the front of this mind. "How can I hope to pass the trials to become Lord of the Peverell line if I have no magic?"

"I do not think it will pose a problem. I passed the trial to be the official heir and no magic was necessary. Although I cannot tell you what they entailed, you do not need to worr; I am confident these trials will not pose you any problems."

Then was the second question that Hadrian was hesitant to ask… It must have shown on his face.

"What is disturbing you, Hadrian?"

"Hum… If I actually become Lord Peverell, will I still belong to the Potter family?"

"Oh Hadrian, of course you will stay in this family, the only difference would be in the importance and rank of your names, as Peverell would become your first name, followed by Potter. A bit like the genealogy that say who is heir to which family. Do not fret, you will stay our son whether you like it or not – Charles added with a mischievous smile – anyway your mother would have my hide if I even dared to think of it!"

"Before retiring, I have to give you this box which contains the ring given to the heir of the Peverell family, as you will have to approve of the new hair now that you will be Lord."

The next day, Charles Potter took his eldest son to Gringotts where they had an appointment with the goblin in charge of the Peverell (and Potter) vaults. There, Hadrian was lead to the very depth of Gringotts. The door of the vault opened thanks to his blood and he was then left alone.

The chamber he entered was completely black, filled with some sort of fog made by shadows. Hadrian tried to call the shadows to him but they didn't answer, allowing him to deduce it was an illusion. However, even if an illusion it didn't scare him as shadows were his element after all. Thus he advanced little by little, until he couldn't anymore. He felt blocked, none of his limbs responded anymore. It was his only warning before being immersed in a very powerful wave of magic. It seemed to probe him, to analyze his magic (or lack of thereof), his mind and even his abilities. After an unknown amount of time this investigation finished, the magic disappeared and the fog was lifted.

Hadrian then discovered the vault of the Peverells, which made him quite sure to be rich – him and any of his descendants for some time! He found out he was in the middle of a runic circle and just in front of him was a pedestal with an opened box with obviously the ring ascertaining his place as Lord Peverell. It was a ring made of platinum with an onyx on the top, marked by the Peverell coat of arms, more commonly known as the sign for the Deathly Hollows.

And so, at eighteen years old Hadrian Rowan Potter became Hadrian Rowan Peverell-Potter, Lord of the Peverell line, and Youngest Potion Master in Europe, specialized in mind diseases for both magical beings and muggles.

It was time to go looking for his adoptive older brother…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

"_Telepathy_"  
><strong>"Parseltongue"<strong>

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and X-Men First Class belong to their respective owners.

Here's the 5th chapter redone. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>ON THE LINE:<strong>_

**Chapter 5:**

While Hadrian was becoming one of the most preeminent characters in the magical world, another change was happening, in the USA this time. Indeed it was approximately during this period that Erik Lensheer met Charles Xavier, when the latter saved him from drowning in his zeal to kill Sebastian Shaw.

As it was, Erik didn't want to escape the odd likeable man that was Charles Xavier. It was extremely strange.

On one hand, he didn't feel any bad intentions from the young man, and being near him gave him a sense of familiarity he couldn't place. On the other hand, he couldn't deny the attraction he felt. He was so innocent, so believing in the goodness of humanity, and he seemed so interested in "saving" him that he couldn't resist staying in the neighborhood.

Of course, staying implied getting involved in Charles's many projects. This would explain why he was overcoming his natural want to avoid the law, and following Charles into the Cerebro room in a CIA building. He smirked. If they knew about his illegal affairs they might not have been so willing to let him walk around freely.

Presently, Erik was observing Charles while he worked with Cerebro. He could see that despite his young friend's enthusiasm, the use of this machine was certainly not without drawbacks. It was obvious to Erik that Charles was fighting for control, even if he didn't know the extend needed to operate the machine; It was easy to see that it was no small feat, but despite the power, Erik for some reason, was unimpressed. It was like he had already seen these sorts of manifestations and more and couldn't be impressed by this telepathy anymore.

All these notions were of course preposterous! He had never met any other telepath before, not even another mutant! Right?

Moreover, every damn time he tried to reflect on the problem, he ended with this annoying feeling of something missing from him, or if he was honest with himself, more like _someone_ missing.

Erik's musings were interrupted by a sharp intake of breath from Charles. He looked on curiously, only to see a peculiar expression (was Charles blushing?) being replaced by the biggest grin he ever saw on Charles's face. His friend opened his eyes, looked directly at him, and happily exclaimed,

"We have someone else to meet my friend!"

Indeed, Charles had made quite the exciting discovery. During this latest session with Cerebro he actually felt someone respond to his telepathic presence! It was while he was exploring the areas closer to the building, all the way while aware of Erik's presence in his range, as it seemed impossible for him to not feel Erik anymore... At some point, he felt a mutant just in New York.  
>He had almost missed him as he was enveloped by some strange sort of dome, masking his presence and his abilities, yet Charles was convinced he was a mutant. However, the little nudge Charles made with Cerebro as an attempt to find out more about this other mutant, shockingly didn't remained unnoticed; it was with extreme surprise and trepidation that he felt his mental probe be stopped, only to hear in his own mind: <em>"It's not polite to peruse unannounced in other people's minds, Mr. Telepath." <em>

Charles couldn't even find the possibility within his thoughts to be ashamed, maybe later, for now he was absolutely ecstatic to find someone else like him, really like him. Unlike Emma Frost, this man was comparable to him regarding power. Charles couldn't summon up any anxiety at finding someone as strong as he was. The excitement was too much.

"_I apologize. My name is Charles Xavier, and I'm looking for other mutants through the use of an invention, Cerebro, which increases my power and thus enables me to be in mind contact with people from an extremely long range. I'm simply not accustomed to be felt by anyone, and again I apologize, but …"_ at this point, his tirade was interrupted by a chuckle, followed by the previously heard voice, although suspiciously closer than before.

"_You're rambling Mr. Xavier!"_ the man was definitely amused with his antics, and Charles could feel himself blushing, which hadn't happened to him in a long time.  
><em>"However, I have heard of you as I have read your thesis on our… special attributes. I'm a scientific man myself, and currently in a conference of my chosen field, and if I do not pay more attention, it'll be noticed very soon! How about we meet tonight, at eight in the evening, let say… in this French restaurant you like?"<em>

"_You would be agreeable to a meeting? Thank you, even if we do not associate further in the future, I'm deeply interested to meet another telepath!"_

"_Do not worry Mr. Xavier, like any human I have an ulterior motive. You see I am looking for a mutant who is close to my heart and your little machine might… help me. But we will talk more tonight. Good afternoon Mr. Xavier."_

"_Good afternoon…"_ Charles then experienced another first time event; he felt himself being thrown out of the stranger's mind which seemingly locked itself up.

Only then he realized that the stranger didn't offer his name, and never once did he mention anything about his favorite restaurant, so the man must have picked the information in his brain?  
>He definitely was powerful then, yet he didn't feel malicious, so he wouldn't deduce anything. Erik would find him too trusting again, but he didn't have to know, right?<p>

Speaking of which… he opened his eyes to see said man observing him, so he announced the good news to him.

"We have someone else to meet my friend!"

* * *

><p>Hadrian was in the United States for the first time. He had looked all around Europe for Erik but hadn't found anything recent about him other than a trail of deaths at least one year old. Therefore, he decided to use the opportunity of a conference between Potion Masters to explore the USA.<p>

America had always been more open toward their different magical species and early organized themselves to be able to mingle with the muggles. That's why, not only Hadrian was attending, but he had been specifically invited. He was a wonderful example for what they were trying to achieve; a squib being a Potion Master, working on Muggle diseases.

It was exciting to present his work for a completely new public. Whichever European conference he went to in Europe, he always knew some people, teachers, fellow students or previous meetings. Here he had a new reputation to make.

It was during one of the presentations that he felt his mind being probed by an unknown source. Apparently, this person was another telepath, and as such, he produced a visual representation of him in Hadrian's mind. This strangely allowed Hadrian to use the full scope of his telepathic abilities even if he had never seen the man before. It was certainly something new and surprising for him, but he wouldn't let such a chance escape against a possible threat.

During the time which took the other telepath to work around his feelings, Hadrian began to track him down with his shadows. He found him quite shortly and once he knew his localization, he was able to get a feel of the man and make sure he didn't notice his further explorations. Thankfully the man, Charles Xavier as he presented himself, didn't have any ill intent toward him but was only curious about his race.

Afterwards, he couldn't shake the feeling that something really important was going to happen this evening.

Maybe he would find a lead toward Erik?

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

"_Telepathy_"  
><strong>"Parseltongue"<strong>

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and X-Men First Class belong to their respective owners.

And the revision of the existing chapters is done! I (just) have to write new material now! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>ON THE LINE:<strong>_

**Chapter 6:**

The day had passed both too slowly and too fast for both parties involved in the evening's meeting.

While Charles's reasons were understandable, faced with the prospect of meeting another telepath not trying to hurt him, someone who might be able to understand his case, Hadrian's case was quite more complex.

He couldn't shake the feeling that he had missed some vital information in his light perusal of Charles's thoughts. There was a presence in this telepath's range which reminded of something, but his memory wouldn't give him an answer. It was extremely frustrating!

Nonetheless, as Hadrian was kept quite busy along the day by his peers for the different presentations and diverse meetings, he managed to reign in his impatience. Fortunately his presentation was already done so he didn't need to stay so focused.

Charles being the overly enthusiastic man that he was, couldn't stop thinking about the future meeting, ending up talking about it nonstop to his entourage, meaning he didn't stop badgering Erik and Raven about it.

However it had the unplanned consequence of rendering Erik suspicious of this individual able to beat Charles in his own area of expertise. Therefore, he asked plenty of questions until he mused aloud:

"It is quite strange that you agreed so quickly to meet. I'd like to mention, even if I realize you will probably not listen, that it is foolish to meet with him in one of your usual places, it would be easier for him to find your habits now."

And Charles answered before thinking:

"Oh, I did not propose anything, he was the one who found the information in my brain and proposed the place. I did not even realize it had happened before the end of our connection!"

It was only thinking about what he just said coupled with the way his friend was looking at him that made Charles wonder about his loose mouth…  
>Needless to say, the afternoon was not overly pleasant concerning his relationship with the metal bending mutant.<p>

Finally it was the moment so anxiously awaited.

Charles and Erik were the first to arrive to the French restaurant, seeing as Erik wanted to be able to scout the area in order to secure the site before any sort of discussion. Therefore, Charles was left alone to wait for their guest, and he couldn't decide if it was a good thing or no that Erik wouldn't stay with him. Maybe it would have looked a bit too much like a date for the serious meeting following. But damn, it was an opportunity missed.

His thoughts were interrupted,

"An opportunity missed, Mr. Xavier?"

Charles was surprised by the interruption and while a little anxious about meeting the obviously powerful individual without Erik – not that he would admit becoming dependant of his presence – he took the time to observe his counterpart.

The person in front of him was obviously more than he appeared, yet no one would suspect anything remotely amiss at first glance. He was of average height, obviously still young, maybe even younger than him. His body was fit showing an obvious physical training, an aristocratic face and raven black hair. He was wearing loose black pants, a warm copper shirt, and a jacket in some strange scaled leather. Overall he was quite handsome, although he couldn't compare to Erik in his opinion, certainly not biased…  
>However, this impression of common, normal human was irrevocably destroyed with a look into the man's eyes. They were an acidic green in color with slit yellow pupils that shone with both intelligence and cunning.<br>Besides, any sort of normalcy was eradicated by the snake moving around his neck. A snake that looked as if he was analyzing him, searching for his worth.

Moreover, he couldn't shake the feeling that despite his young age, this man had seen and lived through pain.

All this perusal was made in short seconds, after which Charles took matters in hands and began the introductions in person.

"Hello, as we have discussed, I am Charles Xavier. May I know who I am meeting with?"

"But of course! My name is Hadrian Peverell it is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Xavier." Was the answer he got in a strange voice, slightly hissing with an English accent. Hadrian had figured he was less easily traceable using his other name.

Any ideas about further presentations were discontinued by the arrival of Erik.  
>On one side, Charles was happy to see his friend came back already from his security trip.<p>

On the other, Hadrian couldn't believe his luck. Of course there had been a possibility for Charles to know or have heard of Erik. But never had he except to find him directly!  
>He couldn't stop himself, just seeing the long awaited face; he just had to utter those key words in order to destroy the mental block he had built years ago.<p>

"**Older Brother…" **

The effect these words had was instantaneous.

From Hadrian's point of view, it was liberating to find at last the only person he loved outside of his family, the only other one he would fight and die for. He had missed him so much. As people say, it is only when someone disappears from your life that you realize how important this person was for you. And seeing as Erik was already important for him back in France, you could imagine his feelings at the moment.

Erik was certainly not in a good state. His head was hurting, swirling with memories unknown; yet he was sure they were not fabricated, merely forgotten. However, all this new information coupled with the feelings associated to it was tearing his mind apart, or at least that was what it felt like. He was sure the sensory overload would make him pass out anytime soon; still he had already absorbed that Hadrian would take care of him… It was a conviction.

Charles was in a panic, his friend, the man he was slowly falling in love with, was in incredible mental pain; yet observing the face of their English counterpart, he could see the relief and pure happiness radiating from him. At least he was not a danger for them. Nevertheless it didn't explain the obvious hurting Erik was in.  
>Strangely, during his plight it didn't occur to Charles to use his telepathy to discover what was happening; he was too scared, feeling too helpless to be able to think clearly anymore. Never before had he to use his gift when someone he loved was hurt, and he was clearly lacking in his ability to keep his cool. Despite what he knew of Erik's history, for him, the metal bender was the strongest individual existing on Earth, and seeing his state was absolutely terrifying.<p>

Fortunately, Hadrian, with his training, was able to overcome his emotions at least for a short while, and so, assess the situation to devise a course of action.

Obviously they couldn't let this commotion continue on a restaurant's doorstep, especially since Erik was likely to pass out at any time now and Mr. Xavier would ask a multitude of questions in his worry. The affection and attraction these two had for each other were evident for all to see, and Hadrian was glad Erik had found someone to love him. However, at this precise moment it was slightly inconvenient.

Therefore, he decided to take charge of the situation. After making sure there was no one nearby – miraculously there was none – he gathered his shadows and enveloped all three of them before travelling to his hotel's suite. He didn't bother with a warning seeing as one couldn't possibly warn for something like that without any hint of an explanation. They didn't have time for that. At any moment Erik could lose control over his mutation.

Needless to say Hadrian was in for a long interrogation…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 7: finally! :)

**Hello my dears!**

**Better late than never, right?!**

**Let me present you the long awaited chapter 7!**

_**Disclaimer: **__**None of these characters belong to** **me!**_

* * *

><p><strong>ON THE LINE<strong>

**Chapter 7:**

Charles was far from the excited and cheerful man he had been not minutes before, the neurotransmitters in his brains firing off at an abnormal rate, and his breath shallow. An unmistakable sign of panic. Even if he could, despite his uncontrolled state of mind, still perceive the intentions of this stranger, which were in no way harmful towards Erik or himself, the situation was certainly enough to warrant his stress. Not even considering the prior, and unfortunately continuing events, even less his feelings on the matter, he was subjected to the most unique, frightening and awe-inspiring experience.

He barely had enough time to register this Hadrian Peverell's intentions to take them somewhere more private with his abilities, before the strangest sensation submerged him. It felt as though he became engulfed in a strange black cloud, where there was everything and nothing at the same time. He could pick out only a few people's thoughts, not each one of them as usual, as though the blackness was blocking him from reaching out beyond it. However, he had a certain awareness of the different beings surrounding them, even the characteristics of their surroundings as they travelled. He could also clearly feel that they were moving at incredible speeds, speeds so fast that everything he could see was blurred together. And yet, he had the distinct impression of being in a parallel world; one linked to the world he knew, but on the sidelines; unseen.

Even if his trained, mutated brain had the possibility to analyze all these sensations, it had all happened in mere moments, much too quickly for him to even process more than the sensory information he was permitted. One moment, they were standing in front of a restaurant while Erik was having a mental break-down; the next, they were in a hotel room, with shadows receding to the corners of his sight, Erik lying motionless on the double sized bed which sat against the wall. The only unchanged thing was Hadrian Peverell, seemingly unaffected by the events, calmly standing at a respectable distance from both Erik and Charles.

Hadrian was most certainly not calm, despite appearances. Only his years of practice with a mask able to withstand every situation allowed him to appear in control, but behind it laid a whirlwind of emotions, often too complex and confusing to understand.

Just moments before, he had finally found his lost brother in all but blood, who was forming irreversible bonds with an extremely powerful telepath. Unthinkingly, he had activated the release of the mental block he placed two years ago in his friend's mind, without any kind of preparation, not even to make sure their surroundings were appropriate, too eager to have his old friend back to realize what he was doing. Then, he had to take care of finding a relatively safe place for the upcoming discussion, despite his own chaotic feelings, the first place coming to mind being his hotel room. But now he was stuck with a dilemma; where was he supposed to go from here?

Taking hold of his courage and pushing his conflicted thoughts into the recesses of his mind, he set upon the task of calming down Erik's potential future lover. Now was not the time to indulge in his turbulent feelings, especially with a scared, protective, angry and powerful telepath in the room.

"Professor Xavier, I apologize for this unplanned event and this shocking introduction to my powers. Especially, since I didn't warn you beforehand of the travel we were about to undertake."

Charles, for once in his life, didn't want to abide by his own directives of peace. Something had happened to the man he had become closer to than anyone else (perhaps barring Raven) and cared for like a member of his family, maybe something more, and he had no idea where they were, what happened to Erik, or how he could contact his friends. He didn't have a semblance of control of the situation. So, for once, he let his anger take over.

"Can you give me one reason why I shouldn't take control of your mind to discover every little detail of your existence, all your secrets, and manipulate you to get what I want?" He asked harshly, gritting his teeth.

"Well, for starters, you would never be able to get out of my mind." Hadrian said after deciding to concede some free information. "I have too many secrets to let just anyone in my head. I designed my defenses to make sure that, even incapacitated, the invader of my mind would never be able to get out. If you try to kill me with your telepathy, you'll die with me."

Unfortunately for Charles in his current mood, a quick scan of Hadrian's surface thoughts showed he was telling the truth. Too bad. He would have loved to have had an excuse to hurt him. Just a little bit.

Wait, what?

Since when did he want to cause pain to anyone?

A muffled moan from the bed answered his unspoken question. Erik. Of course it was him. He had become unusually protective of the older man; it was not that surprising that he would be the cause of his out of character behavior.

His musings were interrupted when Hadrian spoke up, "I could explain how Erik and I met, and what exactly is our relationship, if you want. We don't have to wait for Erik for this part. When he wakes up he'll remember all of it anyway"

Charles felt couldn't even _try_ to curb his curiosity on the matter. However, his exposure to a certain paranoid metal bender had finally left its mark, and he stilled his chaotic thoughts.

Slowly, he nodded. "On the condition that you let me read your surface thoughts as you talk."

So, Hadrian set to relate his rescue from Thomas Mayer— although without any mention of magic. He talked about the surprising discovery of another mutant like him, how close both Erik and he had grown, and finally their decision to hide any mention of their links to each other until a time when Hadrian would be able to join Erik once again.

Once his story had finished, the two telepaths had been thinking in silence to themselves for mere moments, when they were pulled back to reality by a pained groan from the bed. Immediately, Hadrian and Charles focused on their favorite German and, unknowingly, both began probing his thoughts to see whether he was alright.

"Would the both of you stop rummaging in my head," the aforementioned grumbled. _'Mother hens, the both of them.'_

It was only then that he realized, for the first time in two years, that his little brother was with him. His eyes shot open, he abruptly sat up and lost himself in a pair of familiar, yellow slitted green eyes.

One would have thought that two people who had been as close as they would have jumped into each other arms. But they didn't have a wonderful history of physical contact; so instead, they fixed each other with a friendly, knowing gaze for a whole minute, their faces relaxing minutely, tiny smiles appearing on their faces.

Charles, for the first time in his life, felt, himself — and not in someone else's mind — how powerful the green-eyed monster could be. To see his paranoid, defensive friend so relaxed, so at ease with another person brought an unwelcomed ache in his chest. Never had he seen his friend that way. Certainly not with _him_. Charles Xavier was jealous of an eighteen years old! Albeit an attractive, rich and powerful mutant of eighteen years old... but still jealous of a late teen!

Love truly could make even the best of men irrational creatures, couldn't it?

Love?!

...Oh dear...


End file.
